This invention relates to an inexpensive medication reminder for pills including capsules, tablets, and-the-like that are typically supplied by a pharmacist in standard plastic pill containers.
The standard plastic pill container is designed to be disposable and customarily includes a top with a child proof lock. Patients frequently are required to take multiple medications of different types, and in many cases the medications should be taken at different times after different time intervals. For example, one medication may be required to be taken morning and evening, and another only at night before sleep.
The solution to this problem is a medication reminder device that is sufficiently inexpensive to be utilized for each medication container. Each reminder device can therefore include an alarm that can be separately timed to indicate when a medication associated with that device is to be taken.
A problem with a medication reminder device for each medication container is the requirement of carrying the entire container. While this may not be a concern for a single container, again, where multiple different medications are involved, carrying multiple pill containers can be a burden.
The medication reminder device of this invention solves these problems in an economical and convenient manner. Each reminder device has a small compartment for carrying a few pills from the main container, and can be conveniently separated from the main container as a small travel case. These and other features are described.
The medication reminder device of this invention comprises a pill container cap assembly with a timer and alarm, the cap assembly including a cap portion in which the micro electronics for the timer and alarm features are encased, and a detachable container portion having a compartment in which a small quantity of pills can be stored. The container portion includes a detachable adaptor cap having an engagement mechanism that is compatible with a conventional pill container typically used by a pharmacy in prescribing prescription drugs. The discardable prescription container customarily has a locking cap mechanism to prevent opening by small children. The detachable adaptor cap is designed to engage the prescription container in the same manner as the original cap. The adaptor cap is connected to the container portion of the reminder device, and detaches from the device when the reminder device is separated from the primary container for use of the device as a travel case with, for example, a days supply of pills in the pill compartment.
In this manner, the original pill container cap need not be retained and can be discarded. The travel compartment of the reminder device is preferably tinted, but transparent to both protect the contents from UW light yet permit visual inspection of the contents. In situations where more than one reminder device is used by an individual this permits the proper reminder device to be matched with the proper pill container when pills remain in the travel compartment.
The timer and alarm components are integrated into the cap portion of the assembly. The components are designed and arranged for simplicity in use. In one embodiment the cap portion has a twist dial to select one of multiple positions corresponding to time periods for periodic activation of the alarm features. One position is reserved for off, which disables the device to protect the battery from running down when the device is not in use.
In the center of the cap is a button switch that includes a light that is activated when the device is in the alarm mode. The button switch starts the time period selected by the twist dial. Preferably, the button switch also interrupts the alarm mode to re-start the time period.
In another embodiment the time periods are preset by the pharmacist. In this embodiment the twist dial is used to advance or retard the alarm, for example, by one-half hour ahead or behind the preset periods. This embodiment permits time periods that are not uniform to be set.
In an additional embodiment the main pill supply container is modified from the conventional container and comprises an integral component of the reminder device. The modified pill supply container permits greater versatility in use of the electronic cap and adaptor cap. Also, the electronic cap of this alternate embodiment includes a small electronic display screen that displays the current time and the time of the next dose. In addition, the electronic display screen displays the total number of doses to be taken during a day and the number of doses already taken. The electronic display screen is centered in the cap and the button switch is positioned above the screen to maximize the area in the top of the cap available for the small electronic display screen.
In the preferred embodiments, the alarm feature has multiple means of signaling that it is time to take a pill. In addition to the light in the button switch, the reminder device has an audible alarm and a physical vibrator. Preferably, the reminder device is in the alarm mode for a preset time period, for example, thirty seconds. During this period the audible alarm, for example, a periodic chime, and/or the vibrator are activated along with the light. In this manner the alarm can be detected when the reminder device is in the user""s pocket. Depressing the button switch stops the alarm to prevent the alarm feature from being an annoyance after detection. In the first embodiment the time period before taking the next medication is again started and, using the button as an alarm interrupt, will function as a timer reset. If the alarm mode runs its full duration, the period before the next alarm automatically restarts at the end of the alarm mode. In this manner a reminder device left unattended will not exhaust the power supply by remaining in the power consuming alarm mode.
The reminder device is designed to utilize a small battery and micro circuitry to minimize the size of the electronic components.